¿Después de tanto tiempo?
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Había tardado tanto tiempo en entenderlo que, cuando abrió los ojos, lo único que deseaba era volver eterno cada segundo que permanecían juntos. Si le preguntaran, ¿después de tanto? La respuesta sería obvia. Regalo para Ainhoa11.


_Rurôni Kenshin_ es obra y gracias de Nobuhiro Watsuki; fan declarado del Shinsengumi, especialmente de Hijikata Toshizô. Todavía espero con ansias el manga sobre el Shinsengumi del que, en su momento, había hablado.

Fanfic dedicado a mi queridísima **Ainhoa11**. ¡Feliz vuelta completa alrededor del sol!

**¿DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO?**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**LUZ**

Había tardado tanto tiempo en entenderlo, o mejor, en aceptarlo.

La había visto nacer, dar sus primeros pasos. Caerse, levantarse e intentarlo de nuevo sin una sola lagrima en sus ojos de esmeralda. Ya antes de aprender a hablar correctamente, demostraba el espíritu tenaz que la caracterizaría el resto de su vida.

Le canturreaba frías canciones de cuna en las noches de tormenta. Canciones que se inventaba en el momento, pues jamás tuvo una voz familiar que se las cantase antes. Canciones toscas, susurradas a su oído infantil. Canciones que tenían el efecto de un elixir mágico que calmaba su temor a los vientos embravecidos y a los amenazantes rayos que tronaban afuera.

—A-aoshi —todos en el cuartel esperaban que su primera palabra fuera «_abuelito_». En cambio, la pequeña lo llamó a él, a su tutor de las sombras.

_«¿Por qué?»_ se preguntó el joven de ojos glaciales. Ella, tan pequeña, tan vulnerable y ahora… tan sola.

Algunos nacen, otros mueren. En la guerra son más los que no alcanzan a ver su final, que quienes pueden levantar los brazos hacia el cielo, agradeciendo a los dioses sin rostro por el final de esa sangrienta pesadilla.

Pero el viejo Okashira no tuvo esa suerte.

Okashira. Ése era su nuevo nombre. Con el podía despedirse de su inacabada adolescencia y volverse un adulto con todas las letras. Okashira; no era solo un honorífico. Con él debía demostrar la valentía de un guerrero, la discreción de una sombra y la responsabilidad de un líder. Con el venía el cumplimiento de una promesa no formulada en voz alta pero sí susurrada al oído del silencio: cuidar de la pequeña Misao.

La luz tenía nombre y forma en el cuartel del Oniwabanshû. La luz era Misao Makimashi. Pasaba por los pasillos como un ventarrón de buena salud, alborotando a todo aquel ser que se cruzase en su camino. Su luminiscencia esmeralda se asomaba en medio de los nubarrones de la guerra y traía un poco de sosiego a aquellos corazones guerreros.

El callado genio la observaba en silencio. Sentado en un banco de madera en el jardín del cuartel, Aoshi veía a la niña intentar —sin mucho éxito— dar una patada al aire; pero ahí estaba el enmascarado Hannya, sosteniéndola justo a tiempo. La pequeña se levantaba y volvía a la carga, esta vez con un _shinai_ de juguete que fue a parar a la cabeza del viejo Okina ante las risas de sus subordinados. Una sonrisa amenazó con curvar los finos labios del Okashira, pero logró contenerla.

—Misao, ven aquí —llamó Aoshi con voz firme.

La niña, de poco más de siete años, se descolgó del árbol donde descansaba, con una grácil agilidad y corrió hacia su tutor.

Los años de precoz entrenamiento la perfilaban como una hábil _kunoich_i. Ella decía, a cualquiera que tuviera oídos para escucharla, que sería una gran ninja «_para que Aoshi-sama se sintiese orgulloso de ella»_

—¡Aoshi-sama! —El aludido le señaló el banco de madera y la niña se sentó junto a él.

—Las manos, Misao —Ella le extendió las manitas y él le puso en medio de ellas una delicada grulla de papel.

—¡Gracias Aoshi-sama! —exclamó la pequeña, lanzándose a sus brazos sin previo aviso.

Aoshi la dejó hacer. Solo ella tenía el derecho de brindarle ese calor humano. Y, allá en el fondo de su alma, estaba profundamente agradecido.

.

.

.

.

La guerra había terminado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que la nieve, teñida del carmesí por la sangre derramada, se había derretido de los montes de Toba-Fushimi.

El olor de la sangre estaba todavía impregnado en la memoria de los supervivientes. Aoshi imaginó que la flor que yacía sobre la tumba de su otrora aliado, Hijikata Toshizô ya estaba marchita.

Igual que ellos.

Los aguerridos guerreros de antaño ya no eran necesarios.

Las _katanas, kodashis y kunais_, tampoco.

Allá estaban los gordos políticos, vanagloriándose por la victoria… de una batalla que nunca pelearon. Y ahí estaban ellos, los que sí la libraron, todavía recordando las sórdidas circunstancias que les había tocado vivir.

Uno de aquellos políticos se fijó en Aoshi, su fama de «genio» le había llamado la atención. En una escueta carta, le ofrecía un alto mando en el novato ejército nipón.

Aoshi no necesitó pestañear dos veces antes de negarse. Si sus camaradas no iban con él, entonces él no iría a ninguna parte.

Debía buscar un destino para él y sus hombres.

Prevalecer por encima de la nueva era… vivir.

Pero era consciente que vivirían en una eterna lucha; y no podía arrastrar a Misao a esa vorágine. Ella debía vivir la vida de una jovencita normal. Dejar atrás los _kunais_ con los que se empeñaba en entrenar y echar una cometa al vuelo. Guardar en el último cajón del armario su trajecito de _shinobi _y vestir coloridos kimonos que resaltasen sus esmeraldas.

El preludio de su despedida fue una grulla de papel y una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en papel de arroz. A la niña le brillaron los ojos al recibir el regalo. Con sus agiles deditos retiró el papel y abrió la caja; dentro, una preciosa _yukata_ de dormir color verde la esperaba.

—¿Para mí? —atinó a preguntar. Aoshi asintió secamente con la cabeza. Aquello fue suficiente para la niña quien se lanzó a los brazos del mayor. Aoshi cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor humano que ella le otorgaba; y, que en mucho tiempo no volvería a sentir. Acaso nunca.

Esperó que el pecho de Misao se moviera al compás de la suave respiración de un sueño tranquilo. Tanto él como el viejo Okina miraban a la pequeña durmiente circunspectos.

La noche era tranquila. El Okashira decidió que ése era el momento de partir.

—Tu Aoshi-sama se va del Aoiya, Misao —susurró el viejo a la pequeña, entregada a los brazos de Morfeo—. No hay manera de detenerlo —Aquello era más para el joven que para la niña.

_«No. No la hay»_, Aoshi le respondió en sus pensamientos, mas de sus labios no surgió ningún sonido. Al contario, mantuvo su expresión adusta.

—¿Está seguro, Okashira-sama? —Hannya inquirió con voz ronca.

—Okina cuidará de ella —Fue su respuesta—. Ustedes, ¿están seguros? —preguntó Aoshi.

—Lo estamos —afirmó Shikijô.

—Será usted quien nos lleve a la gloria de antaño —acotó Beshimi, solemne.

Misao dormía sin saber que, a la mañana siguiente, no encontraría a su tutor ni a sus compañeros. Okina veía marchar a su líder y a sus camaradas con el ceño fruncido.

La luna era muda testigo de la silenciosa marcha de aquellos hombres hacia un incierto futuro.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Sessha Jazmin cruza los dedos, esperando con ansias que este regalito sea del agrado de su amiga. ¡Perdón guapa por el retraso!

A los demás. Creo que la última vez que me he pasado por acá fue hace casi medio año. Es agradable volver a casa _«¡Tadaima!»._

Esto se extenderá por algunos capítulos. Espero que esto sea del agrado de todos.

Una aclaración; la Batalla de Toba-Fushimi fue el declive del Bakufu, tuvo lugar en enero de 1868. La muerte de Hijikata Toshizô, líder del Shinsengumi fue un año y medio después, el 20 de junio de 1869. Pienso que, Aoshi y sus hombres se marcharon poco después de la muerte de Hijikata, ya que la batalla donde este pereció, se considera el final de la guerra.

No puedo evitar familiarizarlos, ya que, Watsuki se ha basado en el líder Shinsengumi para crear a Aoshi.

Si más… ¡Nos leemos a la próxima!

_**Alis Volat Pripris**_

23 de septiembre de 2013, lunes.


End file.
